fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Great Sailor Wars
Legendary Great Sailor Wars & The Great Fall of The Silver Millennium--Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Deity Zodiac Celestial Holy Warrior Zone / Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Grand Revolutionary Millennium Zone Xi-Storm ''is a fan fictional story inspired by Transformers and based on Sailor Moon. The main focus is on The Sailor Wars during the age of The Silver Millennium. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's protectors & true princesses of The Solar System. The canon Sailor Scouts are from noble families. The canon Sailor Scouts are the masterminds behind The Sailor Wars which led to the destruction of The Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity became a Neo Soldier during the war. She was permanently changed after the Fall of The Silver Millennium. This is a franchise & a multi-crossover with other anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. The Neo Soldiers wield the Legendary Lost High Tier Longinuses containing the spirits of The ''Bestial God Slayers. Plot The Silver Millennium, a grand age of peace in the universe is plunged into a legendary war called The Legendary Great Sailor Wars of The Great Sailor Civil War bringing destruction to many kingdoms including The most powerful of all Kingdoms' The Moon Kingdom into its knees. This war is between The Sailor Soldiers & The Dark Army; lead by The traitorous ''Dark Scouts. ''They have brought destruction all across the galaxy forcing all Sailor Soldiers from many multi-star kingdoms to fight their traitorous sisters. Over 1,000 years later, the war still continues with no signs of stopping. The Neo Soldiers, The Infinity Soldiers, The Zodiac Soldiers, The Divinity Soldiers, The Celestial Soldiers, The Deity Soldiers, & The Kaiju Soldiers have to defeat their former sisters before they destroy the entire universe Sailor Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities *Sailor Order *Sailor Chaos *Sailor Void Neo Soldiers / True Heirs of The Solar System Infinity Soldiers / Grand Council Zodiac Soldiers Divinity Soldiers Kaiju Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Deity Soldiers Autobots Pretty Cures Sector 9 Holy Knights Digi Destined Bakugan Battle Brawlers Avengers W.I.T.C.H/ Keyblade Light & Dark Guardians Winx Club Z-Warriors Angels Devils Fallen Angels Dragons Mythological Deities / Mythological Factions T.S.A.B. / Time Space Administration Bureau Worlds Extra Info Category:Sailor Neo Moon Great Holy Crystal Infinity Star Intergalactic Sacred Divinity Superior Zodiac Kingdom / Ancient Bestial God Slayers / Supreme Dragon King Grand Meteor Storm / Burst Limit Imperial Grand Millennium Zero Surge Category:Anime Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Multicrossovers Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fiction